Kitana
Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Kitana Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and has the appearance of a young woman. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her true father. Appearance Even though Kitana is over 10,000 years old, she looks as if she is in her early twenties, at times shown wearing eye makeup. She looks identical to Mileena when both of their masks are on, but when it is off, Mileena's flawed visage is exposed, as opposed to Kitana's beautiful face. Kitana's overall appearance throughout the series has been changed profusely. In MKII, as with Mileena and Jade, Kitana wore a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband. In UMK3, Kitana now wears a leotard with added details, the only noticeable differences being the laced chest opening, armlets, ear studs, and a more liberal use of black, while the headband was dropped and her hair was tied in a tight bun. For her first 3D and unmasked appearance in Gold, her face was modeled after Talisa Soto, and she is clad in a modified leotard, with a near-closed chest opening, a gold brooch, and blue ear drops. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained, Armageddon, and DC Universe, Kitana wore a blue-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled blue-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears a brown belt, gold ear drops, and lavender, high-heeled thigh-high boots. Also, her hair is now very long, held in place by 3 sections of a ponytail. In MK 2011, she wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings in a way reminiscent of UMK3. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. Kitana also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. Her alternate outfit is a blue-and-silver halter top with matching bikini briefs, as well as a loincloth at the back, knee-high boots, and detached sleeves. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kitana relies mostly on her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than adequate in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a juggling combo. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was subsequently toned down in later games. In ''Armageddon'', she can also teleport and launch herself forward with a series of kicks to the opponent. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has defeated her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in'' Mortal Kombat Gold.'' Signature moves *'Fan Throw:' Kitana throws one of her fans to her opponent. Because the move could be executed both on the ground and in mid-air, it was a great way to finish off a combo, making her a deadly character in Mortal Kombat II. In Deadly Alliance, Kitana also has the option to throw her steel fan, but there's a catch. If the thrown fan connects, it would impale the enemy; if it missed or was blocked, it was gone entirely. Whether it connected or missed, Kitana was only able to throw her fans once per round. This has been altered in Armageddon, as she can use multiple fan tosses in a single round, and the thrown fan only cuts the enemy and falls away, as her original fan projectile from Mortal Kombat II did. In MK 2011, Kitana throws both of her fans towards her opponent and it is called Fan Toss. 'In ''MKX ''however, it is called '''Fan Throw '''once again and Kitana only throws one fan. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called '''Charged Fan. Kitana throws one fan, and then on delay throws the second fan. You can further delay the second fan by charging. This will also increase the damage of the second fan by 1%. **In MKX, ''the enhanced version is called '''Fan Toss '''and Kitana throws two fans one by one. *'Square Wave Punch:' Kitana jumps into the air and attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. This attack is borrowed from Sonya during her absence in ''Mortal Kombat II, however, in later games that they have both appeared, both of them kept this attack (with the exception of Deadly Alliance, in which neither of them had this attack). Interestingly, Sonya has this attack with a name change, Face Planter, in Armageddon, while Kitana still has this attack with its original name. The move changes in MK 2011, as Kitana leaps in the air with her back facing the opponent and uses her fans to launch and slam herself into the opponent. It is renamed Square Boost. In MKX Kitana launches and slams herself into the opponent without lifting herself in the air first, although it can also be done in mid-air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Royal Storm Variation) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Square Wave. This increases the damage. *'Fan Lift:' Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. This attack is served as both an anti-air attack and a set-up for juggle combos, and the effectiveness of the move has decreased significantly in each game since Mortal Kombat II. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained and Armageddon, performing this move while in an unarmed fighting style will automatically switch the player into Fan style. In MK 2011 and MKX this is called Upraise '''and Kitana will use a windstorm to keep the opponent in the air. In ''MKX, ''while in her Royal Storm variation,'' it is called Fan-Nado 'and has Kitana create a tornado which travels a small distance across the arena to lift the opponent up. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called '''Uplift. The windstorm will hold the enemy higher and for a larger amount of time. **In MKX, the enhanced version keeps the opponent in the air for a longer time. The enhanced version of Fan-Nado is called Fan Vortex, in which the tornado will travel the whole screen to lift the opponent up. *'Fan Swipe:' Kitana swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp fan. (MKII, MKG) *'Pretty Kick:' Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Pretty Legs in which Kitana hits an additional kick. *'Pixie Dust Teleport:' Kitana disappears in a violet cloud and reappears behind her opponent. The move is also used in her X-Ray Move in MK 2011, but is not usable by the player. This move is borrowed from Jade. (MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'Rolling Fury:' Kitana rolls under her opponent and trips them up. This move is similar to Mileena's Rolling Thunder. (MKvsDCU) *'Cutting Fan:' Kitana spins both her fans around her, dealing damage if the opponent touches her. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Fan Dice. Kitana hits the opponent with two additional swings of her fans. *'Fake Out Kick:' Kitana spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. (MK 2011) *'Rising Fan: '''Kitana slices the opponent with both of her fans, lifting them up. (''MKX) **The enhanced version Rising Blades 'adds a second slice. It also has armor. *'Throat Slice: 'Kitana leaps at her opponent and slices his/her throat with her fans. (''MKX) **The enhanced version is called '''Throat Slash, and deals more damage, also having armor. *'Air Float: '''Using her fans, Kitana lifts herself up while airborne. (''MKX) *'Bounce Back: '''Spinning in a tornado, Kitana reflects all projectiles thrown at her back to the enemy, and they keep their original properties. (''MKX - Royal Storm Variation) *'''Assassin Strike: '''Kitana charges towards the opponent and once she reaches them, runs them up and impales their mouth with her fan. (MKX - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Assassin Impale and has armor.' '''After Kitana stabs her opponent's mouth, she takes out the fan and impales their throat. *'Princess Pary: '''Going in a parry stance, Kitana will teleport over her opponent if hit, and stomps on them. She then stabs the opponent twice in their backhead, before delivering one last stab in their back. (MKX - Assassin Variation) *'Sharpen: '''Kitana sharpens her fans by cutting them at each other, which gives her a damage boost for all fan attacks. It also changes '''Assassin Strike '''into '''Assassin Impale '''without the need of Super Meter, but this version lacks armor. (''MKX - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version Razor Blade has increased duration. *'Glaive Throw: '''Taking Jade's glaive, Kitana throws it at her opponent. It can be thrown also in an up- and downwards arc as well as in the air. This also replaces the '''Fan Throw'. (MKX - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version is called 'Returning Glaive, '''where the glaive returns and cuts the opponent again. *'Shadow Kick: '''Kitana slides across the arena and kicks the opponent. This move is borrowed from Jade. (MKX - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version, Eclipse Kick, adds a slam with Jade's staff and has armor. *'''Staff Grab: '''Using Jade's staff, she grabs the opponent by the chest and slams them behind her. (''MKX - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version is called '''Staff Smash and has armor.' '''After grabbing the opponent, Kitana sticks the staff into the ground to lift them in the air and kicks them away with an upwards kick. *'X-Ray Move - Fan-Tastic:' Kitana throws her fans. If they hit the opponent, she teleports behind them and lodges the fans into their skull dealing damage to it and the neck. She teleports again in front of her opponent and grabs the fans. Then she lodges them in her opponents eyes damaging them and the skull. (''MK 2011) *Note: This move could be a reference to Kitana's rabbit Animality as the first time the fans are lodged into the enemy's skull, he/she resembles a rabbit. *'X-Ray Move - Slice and Dice:' Kitana uses her fans to slice the opponent before lifting them up with an uppercut from it. While in the air, Kitana throws both of her fans straight into their neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumps and slams them onto the ground, making the already lodged fans to go all the way through the neck, and then letting them back upright. She pulls out her fans, which propels the opponent forward, and proceeds to knee the opponent in the head, shattering part of their skull. (MKX) Other moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Kitana throws one of her fans at her opponent, which cuts into their body as they fall. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Kitana grabs her opponent, flip over his/her shoulder and slice him/her on the back with her fans (Backward Throw) or hold his/her arm, kick his/her face and throw his/her forward (Forward Throw). (MK 2011) **'Frankensteiner:' Kitana does a handstand Frankensteiner in which she head-scissors her opponent and slams him/her from a handstand. (UMK3, MKT) **'Bridging German Suplex:' Kitana grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts him/her up and slams him/her backwards while bridging. This move is shared with Mileena. (MKII) *'Throw: '''Kitana grabs her opponent, takes out one of her daggers and stabs her opponent in his/her chest, then takes out her other fan and slices him/her vertically. (''MKX) Fatalities *'Kiss of Death:' Kitana removes her mask and kisses her opponent on the cheek, who expands like a huge balloon before exploding into pieces. In the Arcade and Saturn versions of UMK3, the opponent stretches to enormous size before exploding to pieces, while in SNES and Sega Genesis versions, only their head will inflate and they will fly off screen, after an explosion his bones and blood fall to the ground. In Deadly Alliance, the victim inflated several times (vomiting blood in between) before exploding, while in the Game Boy version, the opponent simply falls down and dies before vomiting blood and organs fall out. In Shaolin Monks, the opponent explodes without inflating. In vs DC Universe, the opponent swells up, and only their flesh explodes as their skeleton falls down on the ground. Kitana doesn't remove the mask before kissing since MK:DA. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MKU, MK:SM, MKvsDCU) *'Fan Slice:' Kitana decapitates her opponent with her fan. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM) *'Scissor Split:' A secret Fatality copied wholesale from Sonya. Kitana performs Sonya's trademark leg grab move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. Since Kitana can be used only in the N64 and PC versions of the game via cheat devices, this Fatality is exclusive for these versions. (MK4) *'Torso Rip:' Another secret Fatality, this time copied from Johnny Cage. Kitana grabs her enemy around the torso and rips their torso off, and throws it to the ground. As above, this is only available in the N64 and PC version of the game. (MK4) *'Fan Impalement:' Kitana throws both fans at the foe's torso, killing them. (MKvsDCU) *'Fan Opener:' Kitana uses her fans to chop off the opponent's arms before slicing their head off at the jaw line as they drop to the ground. (MK 2011) *'Splitting Headache:' Kitana drives one of her fans into her opponent's body and opens it up, slicing through the front. She then does the same to the head, whereby the opponent collapses. (MK 2011) *'Dark Fan-Tasy:' Kitana throws her two fans, closed, into the opponent's head and chest. She opens both fans from a distance, slicing off their fingers, the top of their head, and horizontally bisecting them. Using her "Fan Lift" she then lifts the opponent's remains and scatters their body parts off screen, leaving behind only their hands and upper head. (MKX) *'Splitting Hairs:' Kitana opens her fans and uses them to cut off the opponent's hands. The opponent frantically looks at their missing hands while Kitana jumps on them, wrapping her legs around their midsection and knocking them on their back. She drives both her open fans into the opponent's open mouth and skull and leaves them as their head slowly splits into 3 pieces. (MKX) Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Birthday Cake:' Kitana makes her opponent a cake. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Soap Bubbles: Kitana blows bubbles. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Nasty Bunny: 'Kitana turns into a bunny, hops onto her opponent, and mauls them off of the screen. (''UMK3, MKT) *Babality:' Kitana turns into a baby and takes out her bladed fans. She flaps them causing her to fly and then lets go of them, falling on the ground with the fans falling right next to her. (''MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - Off the Top:' Kitana jumps on her opponent with a Throat Slice and slices their neck by opening her fans, decapitating them. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Biggest Fan:' Kitana performs Rising Blades, slicing her opponent upwards four times. The fourth slice splits the opponent completely in half. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Back That Up:' Kitana jumps and does a Square Boost, venting herself right into the opponent with enough power to blow their upper half apart. (MKX - Royal Storm Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Lost Girl:' Kitana lunges at her opponent with an Assassin Impale, stabbing their mouth and then the neck. She then violently pulls out the lodged fan, which decapitates the opponent. (MKX - Assassin Variation) *'Brutality #5 - All is On:' Kitana does a Glaive Throw aimed at the opponent's head, lodging it in their forehead. (MKX - Mournful Variation) *'Brutality #6 (Secret) - Right Back At Ya:' Kitana uses Bounce Back to reflect an enemy projectile back to them and mimic one of their brutalities (for example: Kung Jin's A Little Heart or Cassie Cage's Between the Eyes). (MKX - Royal Storm Variation) Appearances in other media Mortal Kombat Kitana appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie (unmasked and played by Talisa Soto) as an unwanted companion of Shang Tsung and his warriors. Kitana, as opposed to the games, is said to come from Outworld in both movies. Kitana eventually imparted to Liu Kang the essential knowledge he needed to defeat his greatest adversaries. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second movie, she faced and converted her mother, Sindel, in the final battles. She wore the same outfit from the first movie, and finally used her war fans in battle (shown as undulating silver blades linked by blue fabric). Although she (and her mother in some scenes) was believed to be a key to close Shao Kahn's portals to Earth in the second film, it was all a trick to steal time from the warriors. Kitana was again played by Soto, and was one of only three actors from the first movie to come back (and one of only two reprise their role). Kitana's role in both films has been minor when compared to her fellow comrades protagonists Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax and Johnny Cage; in the first film acting more like a secondary character, and in the second being absent for the most part of the film after being captured. Unlike the games, Kitana apparently always knew Shao Kahn had killed her mother and father and conquered Edenia. The movies give no indication that Kitana was ever loyal to Shao Kahn, though she does feign loyalty in the first movie to convince Shang Tsung of his follies. The movies also neglect to address any connection Kitana shares with either Mileena, Jade, or Rain (although in the second movie, Sonya, upon seeing Mileena, thinks she is in fact Kitana). In addition, her appearance is much different from the games; she is unmasked, her hair is braided rather than held in a bun, and wears a black sleeveless leather top and pants (and the occasional dress) rather than a leotard. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Kitana is portrayed by Sam Tjhia in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In this series, her backstory is almost completely intact, though the circumstances of how she learns of her true upbringing are changed as well as how long she was raised under Shao Kahn. Kitana was an infant during Outworld's merging with Edenia, and while her mother Sindel tried to escape with her, she was captured by the Tarkatan general Baraka and the emperor of Outworld himself, Shao Kahn, who cruelly informed the queen her husband Jerrod had already abandoned her. Shao Kahn then took Sindel as his wife and Kitana as his daughter, and while he grew to truly care for Sindel, she returned his affections with contempt. Shao Kahn then ordered his sorcerer Shang Tsung to create a clone of Kitana, fearing that under Sindel's care she would also grow to hate him, a task Shang Tsung completed after drawing some of Kitana's blood and infusing it with Tarkatan blood, which led to Mileena's creation. This proved to be the final straw, and fearing Kitana's soul would become corrupted under Shao Kahn's influence, Sindel took her own life with a potion, infusing her own soul into her daughter's. Shao Kahn then raised both girls, training them to be prolific assassins once he realized their great skill, with Kitana favoring razor sharp fan blades as her weapons of choice. Her great prowess earned Shao Kahn's approval, much to Mileena's anger, though neither of them realized Shao Kahn was simply manipulating their emotions to ensure their loyalty. During one spar before their father, Kitana gained the upperhand over her sister and Shao Kahn declared her the victor. He then assigned the two to begin hunting down and eliminating all the remaining decoys of the former king Jerrod, as well as kill any of his remaining protectors. After helping Mileena kill yet another decoy, Kitana had a momentary vision of the man holding her as an infant, greatly troubling her. Sometime later, Shao Kahn sent them to kill the true king, and after Kitana disposed of his final bodyguard, Jerrod was shocked to see her, calling her princess and comparing her to her departed mother, much to Kitana's ire. When Jerrod asked of her father, Kitana claimed Shao Kahn to be her father, but Jerrod refuted that and attempted to tell her something, only to be stabbed in the back by Mileena. A shocked and disgusted Kitana watched as Mileena reclaimed her sai and left, but Kitana knelt next to Jerrod to hear his last words, and was shocked when he proclaimed himself her real father. Horrified that her entire life may be a lie, Kitana investigated the old castle grounds and discovered a long abandoned crib, and all the memories of her infancy came rushing back, including images of Shang Tsung taking her blood, Mileena's creation and her mother's suicide. Angry at every Shao Kahn had done to her, her family and her realm, Kitana silently swore vengeance upon the emperor while continuing to feign loyalty. Sam Tjhia reprises her role as Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy season 2. Television Kitana also makes three appearances in the live-action TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest, played firstly by Dara Tomanovich and subsequently by Audie England. Her dress is nearly exactly that of Talisa Soto's character, and she wields identical fans. Kitana is fully aware of her Edenian past and the deaths of her parents at Shao Kahn's hands, and works covertly to prevent the Emperor from conquering realms while feigning her allegiance to him. She first employed Kung Lao to protect the last mystical essence of Edenia from Outworld's grasp. In a later episode, Shao Kahn disguised the warrior Mileena with Kitana's likeness and sent her to murder Kung Lao. While Mileena seduced Kung Lao, Kahn also sent Kitana's Edenian friend turned traitor Rain to attack him. Kitana was forced to deter attacks from both fighters and convince Kung Lao that she was the true princess. She was finally murdered by Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests in the series finale. The Emperor was most reluctant and indeed bitter at killing his stepdaughter, whom he seemed to love dearly, but cited her plots against him as justification. Kitana is one of the lead characters in the 1996 animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, her voice provided by Cree Summer. She has an important role during Episode 4, "Skin Deep", where Rain appears as an old friend of hers, and during Episode 10, "Swords of Ilkan". Similar to her portrayal in the movies, Kitana is never shown to have even been loyal to Shao Kahn at any time in her life. Comic books Kitana appears as a secondary character during the Malibu Comics series. Her story is slightly altered: she is still princess of Edenia and daughter of Jerrod and Sindel, though she was already grown up when Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung killed Jerrod and seized the realm. Kitana is also under a spell induced by Shao Kahn that makes her forget her past life and believe she's Shao Kahn's daughter. She first appeared during the Goro: Prince of Pain miniseries, leading a group comprised of Mileena, Baraka, and Reptile and is ordered by Shang Tsung to seek Goro in Outworld after his mysterious disappearance. During the Battlewave series, Kitana starts to rebel against Shao Kahn (though if she has restored her true memories is never stated) and forms an alliance with Kung Lao, Baraka and Sub-Zero to do so. Most of her appearance during the first issues have her making plans to foil Shao Kahn's new army of undead warriors led by Scorpion. Unlike the games, Kitana has no interactions with Liu Kang in any issue. Instead, she has a closer relation with Kung Lao, a fact Shang Tsung exploits without success in Kung Lao's one-shot issue. Jade's relation with Kitana is also never brought up, and there's nothing indicating they are even friends in the comic's continuity. Character development Originally Kitana's name was intended to be "Kitsune", but this was changed at some point during the development of MKII. Kitana's original costume for filming of MKII was blue, but game footage was shot with a red outfit for Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Katalin Zamiar played Kitana for MKII, and her mask had to be attached to her nose with double-sided tape while her boots were held in place with rubber bands in order to keep them from falling down during filming. Kitana's signature "Kiss of Death" fatality was, according to Ed Boon in a webchat interview, inspired by the demise of the villain in the James Bond movie Live and Let Die. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Ed Boon described Kitana and Mileena as the female equivalents of Scorpion and Sub-Zero, because just like the male ninjas, both female ninjas were created from the exact same models, palette swap creations due to the lack of memory. Also because Kitana and Mileena have come to be the female icons of Mortal Kombat, just as Sub-Zero and Scorpion have become icons of the series. Game information Kitana was one of the most popular characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was the character that many fans used because of her combos, which always ended with a fan throw in mid air. During the early production runs of Mortal Kombat II, Kitana became notorious as an unbeatable character, as her "fan lift" move could be done in such a way as to completely immobilize the opponent in the corner of the screen, allowing the player using Kitana to defeat the opponent with a series of uncontested punches. Ed Boon claimed in the trading card for Kitana that it was amazing seeing people doing combos with her that even he hadn't thought of. Changes were made in later versions of the game to eliminate this, as it tended to unbalance the game. Kitana was supposed to be in Mortal Kombat 4 but was taken out in favor for new character Tanya. She was not, however, completely removed from the game: her rendering was still used in Liu Kang's ending, and players could fight as her in the Nintendo 64 and PC versions via a cheat device. A character portrait of her also exists as an unused beta element in Revision 1.0 of the arcade version, though it is cropped from her Trilogy ending. Kitana, however, appeared in full playable form, in the updated version of the game called Mortal Kombat Gold, released for the Dreamcast. Kitana was also supposed to be featured in Mortal Kombat: Deception. However, it was decided that the storyline would change and have her captured in favor of the reappearance of Jade, who has not been featured in many Mortal Kombat games, though Kitana is playable in Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Quotes Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"Farewell." (After executing her X-Ray) *"Get up!" (After her X-Ray; also after defeating Shang Tsung in Story Mode) *"By orders of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island." (Scolding Sonya) *"He is a greater threat than anticipated. I will ensure he does not reach the final challenge." (To Shang Tsung about Liu Kang) *"Do not underestimate me, Shaolin!" (To Liu Kang) *"Do it. Kill me." (After Liu Kang defeats her) *"I have failed my father. My emperor." (To Liu Kang) *"I have disgraced him, you must kill me."'' (To Liu Kang) *''"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld. And I deal harshly with sharp tongued intruders!" (Before fighting Smoke) *"Father I..." (To Shao Kahn) *"Is this how you show your loyalty, Jade?" (To Jade) *"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you abrade me? I will not be scolded like some child!" (To Jade) *"Earthrealmers! You dare approach me?" (To Raiden, Johnny Cage and Smoke) *"Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him." (To Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Smoke) *"Show yourself Jade; I know you're following me... again!" (After realizing Jade was following her) *"I'm sorry Jade, but I will not allow you to stop me." (To Jade) *"What in the name of...?" (Looking at Mileena's project in the flesh pit) *"She looks like... me!"'' (Looking at Mileena) *''"You are not my family... you are a monstrosity!"'' (To Mileena) *''"Farewell, sister!"'' (To Mileena) *''"Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard!" (To Shang Tsung) *"You will stand before my father and confess your deeds!"'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"You know? You... approve? How could you?! My own father-"'' (To Shao Kahn, when he praises Shang Tsung instead of condemning him) *''"Raiden was right! You have lied to me my entire life!"'' (To Shao Kahn) *''"Jade, I..." (To Jade) *"''This is unhelpful. We cannot second guess our decisions. Raiden, what are your thoughts?" ''(Discussing with Sonya and Jax about their plan to save Earthrealm) *"Mother?" (Before Sindel enters the Cathedral) *"Mother, please..." (While Sindel is fighting her) *"Mother, this is not your way! Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"'' (Trying to free Sindel from Shao Kahn's control) *''"Remember Edenia, Mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!"'' (Before Sindel drains her soul) *''"Liu Kang, you were right. I wish we had met under... different circumstances." (Before dying in Liu Kang's hands) *"You sealed our fate in this place, Thunder God! You have condemned us all!"'' (To Raiden, in her undead state) Mortal Kombat X Story Mode *''"You became too familiar with Bi-Han. Allowed emotion to corrupt you."'' (To Sareena) *''"It suits me. I am a victim no longer."'' (Being confronted by Jax in her revenant state) *''"The invasion can proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to other resistance."'' (To D'Vorah) Gameplay *''"The price of hindering me."'' (After executing an X-Ray) *''"You waste my time."'' (After executing a Brutality) *''"Too easy." (After executing a Brutality) *"My fury is unrelenting!"'' (Taunt) *''"Dog."'' (Taunt) *''"Ha-ha-ha, scum."'' (Taunt) *''"You think mere words can stop me?"'' (To Cassie Cage) *''"You wish to die first? So be it."'' (To Cassie Cage) Trivia *Kitana's name is a combination of Japanese words Kitsune ("Fox") and Katana.John Tobias on Twitter#111557921527185410 *In her MK vs. DC Universe ending, Kitana was given Shang Tsung's abandoned island as a base of operations for her Edenian Resistance fighters. She had it changed to a "Bastion of Beauty and Light" and named it Argus Island, essentially the Themyscira of Edenia. *In Mortal Kombat Gold, Kitana's face model resembles the actress Talisa Soto, who played Kitana in the first two Mortal Kombat movies. *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. *In Sindel and Ermac's Deception ending, Kitana resembles a blue-clad Mileena. Kitana was to originally appear in Deception as a playable character but was replaced by Mileena as the team wanted to bring back characters from older games. *Kitana has a history of being repeatedly deceived and/or manipulated by villains throughout the series. She, during Mortal Kombat II, falsely believed Shao Kahn to be her father; in Deception, she was under the control of Onaga; in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kitana was manipulated by both the rage sent by Dark Kahn, and then by Quan Chi; and in Shaolin Monks, Mileena and Jade put her under Shao Kahn's spell. *Kitana's second color in MKII is gray. This color was recycled for MK Trilogy's Khameleon. *She was originally planned to be in Deception, but was replaced by Jade, because the latter had not been in many games at that tim. However, she appears in Mortal Kombat: Unchained, the PSP port of Deception. *Kitana is the only character to "avenge" a defeat in Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode, as she is defeated by and then defeats Smoke. *Despite her first appearance'' using a black costume being in ''Mortal Kombat Gold, Kitana already appears using a black costume in the Mortal Kombat ''movie, which was launched two years sooner. *Kitana has a "Kiss of Death" Fatality in every game but ''Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat X. *Kitana is the most-seen female character in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode. She appears in all chapters but three: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, and Chapter 14. *When Kitana performs her X-Ray Move in MK (2011) on female characters, her fan's blades will go through the skull, but when she performs it on males, the blades will not go through the skull. However, when her X-Ray Move is performed on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn, the blades will go through the skull. *WWE Diva AJ Lee dressed as Kitana during a Halloween Costume Battle Royal as a homage to the character. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' is the first game in which Kitana wears a tiara as a symbol of her royalty. *Kitana's costume from the Samurai Pack DLC for MKX, called Jingu Kitana, is probably based on Empress Jingū, a legendary Japanese Empress and onna bugeisha-- ''a female warrior who commonly fought alongside samurai. *It is ironic that Kitana has Jade's special moves and weapons in her Mournful variation of ''MKX, since Jade herself debuted as a green version of Kitana who had her specials and weapons in MKII. References }} de:Kitana es:Kitana ru:Китана pt:Kitana Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Revenants Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters